An Alicorn's Punishment
by LEPShot
Summary: Celestia makes Twilight pay for her crimes against Equestria, making a fatal mistake in the process and ending more than one life.  Short, unfinished story. More like an idea at this point.


Celestia advanced towards the fear-stricken unicorn, who was on her back crawling away - or trying to - from the Princess. Twilight looked into the eyes of the alicorn, the eyes that were normally filled with motherly love, or pride, or encouragement. Now, when Twilight gazed into those magenta orbs, she saw only retribution, justice...hate?

"Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville," Celestia thundered suddenly, reaching the purple pony's hind leg with her front hooves. "You have committed _despicable _acts against the people of Equestria, my loyal subjects, and your friends and family."

Celestia's chest was now over Twilight's, the pupil's face a mix of shock, horror, confusion and downright fear. Her teacher's eyes bored into her own, searching her soul for guilt and her mind for lies. While the face showed almost no emotion, the eyes always gave away the emotions, and Celestia's eyes burned with betrayal.

"What say you in your defense?" Twilight could only look into her eyes, not even bothering to make a sound or try to defend herself. As Celestia's horn came to life, a single tear rolled down the white fur before Twilight vanished in a flash of brilliant, pure white.

Celestia continued staring at the spot on the castle's expensive carpet where her student had occupied. More tears flowed, dampening the fabric and creating a trail as Celestia moved to the stain glass window. The image of a unicorn pony slowly appeared on the surface of the moon, much as it had that fateful night over 1000 years ago.

Deep, echoing laughter resonated throughout the halls of the palace, causing a white ear to turn towards the sound.

"My, my, Celestia, I am surprised. I had been under the impression that Twilight Sparkle was your star pupil. Do you not think it harsh to make her spend the next few decades trapped on a cold rock, isolated, alone, terrified, _ backstabbed,_-"

Discord vanished as an arcane bolt of energy melted the pillar he was leaning on and reappeared a few feet above her head. Celestia had but one thought on her mind, and that was to end the Draconicus's life here and now.

"_He just made me...Twilight..."_

_"You.."_

"You..."

"You MONSTER! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Celestia screamed, her entire form radiating massive amounts of energy. Twilight, when confronted with Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie Sense", had channeled a large quantity of magic out of her body and onto it, igniting her hair and turning the fur white.

This was the Princess of the Day's version.

Imagine, if you will, standing on the surface of the sun. Of course, this is not a very easy concept to grasp, but if you were anywhere in the vicinity of Princess Celestia at that very moment of time, you would have a good frame of reference.

Celestia's coat was physically painful to be in the same room as, the heat coming off of it singeing the ends of the hairs of anypony within 100 feet and the light blinding some ponies looking out their windows in Ponyville.. Her mane, once soft-colored and flowing in the solar wind, was now was pure, untainted gold. It played out behind Celestia, blue flames licking the surface from the very end of her tail to the very top of her head.

The crown and other royal garments disintegrated into vapor, rising past the orange orbs of energy that sparked and hummed with the power to freeze time and dry oceans, to reap souls and to return them to the mortal realm.

Celestia flapped her fiery wings once, reaching eye-level with Discord in one beat of the feathered appendages. Discord was in terrible, horrible pain, his mind being shattered from the burning intensity of Celestia's hate, sorrow, rage, regret. He managed to raise his misshapen head and look into the eyes of his killer, seeing what his trick had got him. Celestia ended him with a single thought and took from his mortal body his small, black soul.

The Princess could feel the pain and suffering a thousand years of being trapped in stone, the loneliness and the madness in the palm of her hoof. The cold extinguished the flame, Celestia letting all power drain from her completely and alighting back on the ground. Her coat was once again white and pristine, her mane tri-colored and flowing. Her eyes a striking magenta, baring her own soul for the world to see. She sent the soul onto the next world before Celestia opening the window next to her and looking down, seeing the gardens hundreds of feet away. With a last look to the moon and a last apology to her Twilight, Celestia jumped and locked her wings by her side.

**I needed a break from Even Nightmares Have Urges, so I figured I'd write a short story or something and this was the result. I might expand on it later, depending on the reaction it gets, but for now it was simply an idea that I put down on paper.**


End file.
